heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nalen Raloch
Nalen Raloch was a Force-sensitive male Twi'lek who settled in the aftermath of the Great Galactic War, with its community on Tython. He was revered by the rest of the Pilgrims as a great hero. However, after submitting to the dark side, his mind was confused, and was under the influence of knowledge of the fallen Jedi, Rajivari. He would eventually try to destroy the Jedi on Tython, but his efforts failed when a Jedi Padawan was able to stop him. Involvement Star Wars: The Old Republic During the Great Galactic War, Raloch and his community of Pilgrims were forced to leave their old homes from Ryloth and traveled to the planet Tython where they would remain in peace, and would not get involved in any conflict across the galaxy. Due to his Force-sensitivity, Nalen would be offered to be sent to the Jedi Order for training but he refused since he didn't want to be taken away from his home. After finding a perfect spot to build their civilization Tython, the Pilgrims held a relationship with the Jedi, who had settled after the destruction of their Temple on Coruscant. However, since the Jedi didn't send any support while they were busy with the Republic, the Pilgrims, including Raloch, felt let down. Consequently, they had to protect themselves against the dangers on Tython, the Flesh Raiders. Raloch had an enormous talent for combat and could also be due to his force-sensitivity, he was considered as a great hero, and swore to protect the village at any cost. One day, during the Festival of Awakening, he found an ancient Jedi holocron of the fallen Jedi Rajivari and whom he received a rudimentary education in the Force. He found a reference to Rajivari's great knowledge, and went on a quest to find the source. Through his obsession in protecting the village and his love ones that he cared for, he was pulled towards the dark side under Rajivari's influence. His mind was suffering from the dark side, and became increasingly aggressive through his obsession and paranoia to become powerful. He overcame the pitfalls that Rajivari established during his time, in order to protect the source, but not because he broke out, he was greatly disturbed by them. In the main chamber, he met Rajivari's spirit and use the machinery of the source in order to take advantage on the knowledge. Unfortunately, this procedure did not mind standing Raloch's and Rajivari's horror, Raloch decided to destroy the Jedi on Tython in revenge for leaving the Pilgrims to die at the hands of the Flesh Raiders. His first goal was the Forge, where the Order's lightsabers produced. Shortly after, Raloch began to search for the Forge, when Rajivari met with a Padawan. The Padawan was asked to to stop Raloch and preventing the dark-sider from destroying the Jedi Order. The young Jedi reached the forge ahead and was able to make the lightsaber. As Raloch arrived shortly thereafter, the apprentice tried to calm him, but Raloch attacked. Raloch began to take the upper hand, but the Padawan disarmed the Dark Jedi, and defeated him. Kneeling down in agony, Nalen taunted the Padawan to kill him in front of the people who held honor for their hero. The Padawan had the choice of sparing him or killing him: Spare Nalen The Padawan spared him, and took the wounded Twi'lek to the temple where he could be healed. The Jedi Council had a discussion of what to do with him, but the Padawan decided that Nalen should become a Jedi and follow the ways of the light side. Execute Nalen The Padawan kills Nalen on the spot at the cave. Allies *Barsen'thor (Determinant) Enemies *Barsen'thor (Determinant) *Qyzen Fess Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic Category:Male Category:Twi'lek Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Villains Category:Determinant Category:Jedi Category:Sith